


Showtime

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky's thighs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Peter can't resist, Prompt Fic, The boys put on a performance for Tony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Rhodey needs Tony to meet with Lang and van Dyne, and Bucky promises to put on a show for him so they can watch it together when he gets home.Based on the following prompts:You've mentioned a few time that Peter loves Buckys thighs so I was wondering if you could do something with Peter riding those glorious thighs - butterandsugaAnd then I remembered the time when they both fantasised about Tony during their training sessions and how they bonded over it and it would be really great if we see some of that again? Please?  - Sassy_Boo_Bear





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterandsuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterandsuga/gifts), [Sassy_Boo_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Boo_Bear/gifts).



“But why do _I_ have to go?” Tony whined, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Rhodey looked unmoved by them. “Because as your Team Lead, I said so.”

“Exactly! _You’re_ the leader of our ragtag team of misfits so I don’t see why I have to meet with them.”

His best friend sighed and put down his coffee cup. He’d arrived fifteen minutes ago and had accepted the beverage before he’d dropped his bombshell on the genius. “I’ve already met with them, and I think they’d be good for the team, _but_ , and this is a very big but - I swear to God, Tones, if you make a ‘yo mamma’ joke right now, I will break both your wrists so you’ll be forced to rely on one of your boyfriends to wipe your arse.”

Tony snapped his mouth shut immediately and pouted. “You’re no fun, platypus. When did you lose your fun?”

“If I had to pinpoint that with any sort of accuracy, I’d say about the time that our old teammates betrayed us, turned into fugitives, and then left my best friend for dead.”

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded. It was easy to get so wrapped up in his own emotional baggage that sometimes he forgot that he wasn’t the only one affected by the Rogues’ betrayal. “Okay, yeah, point made.”

Rhodey’s eyes softened but he continued by saying, “My point anyway, is that I do think that Lang and van Dyne would be good for the team, but I’m not gonna let them join if they’re just going to cause problems.”

“And you think that I’ll be the most likely cause of those problems?” If he sounded a little defensive, then could he really be blamed?

“Tones, I’m not saying that it’ll be _your fault_ , but yeah, man, it’ll be because of you. Look, Lang seems to be pretty pragmatic about how messed up his life has been since he up and joined Rogers and how he’s gotta take responsibility and step up. He’s got a kid and he wants to be a good dad to her, but his ex has been pretty clear that if he’s going to continue to have anything to do with them, then he has to up his game.”

“And joining us as opposed to Team Spangles is considered ‘upping his game’?”

“Is it and you damn well know it, man. Sure, the Accords leave a lot to be desired, and we’ve been fighting that douchebag, Ross, every step of the way, but we’re on the side of _right_ , Tony. Look, I know that opposing someone who has always been seen as the pinnacle of righteousness and _good_ makes you feel like the bad guy, but Rogers was in the wrong on this one.” He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. “I’m getting off track. What I’m trying to say is that you and Lang have history, van Dyne’s father hates your family and from what I can tell, that’s rubbed off on her, and I don’t care how much we may need them, if they’re going to be dicks to you about everything, then they can just fuck off back to under the rock that they crawled out from under.”

Tony felt a surge of affection for his best friend and he leaned over and gave him a hug. “Pretty sure the Team Lead isn’t supposed to have favourites,” he teased.

“Yeah, well, I never applied for the job, it just landed in my lap so things aren’t gonna be how they’re supposed to be. I do things my way, and if people don’t like that, well…”

“They can fuck off back to the rock that they crawled out from under?” Tony finished.

“Damn straight they can.”

He grinned and then pulled back into his own space. “So what, this meeting will be a test for them?”

Rhodey shrugged. “More like just a casual meet and greet to see how they respond to you. I’d rather know before anything becomes official if they’re gonna cause problems and until they’ve sat down with _you_ , we won’t know for sure.”

He gave in, unable to really deny his best friend anything. “Alright, then, if you think it’s necessary.”

“Thanks, man, but listen - if things get ugly, just get up and leave. I don’t think they _will_ , but in case I’ve made a huge error in judgement, I don’t want you bearing the brunt of it. I know you, Tones, and I know that you’ll take whatever they say to heart and will dwell on it for the next several decades, and that’s not something I want from this. So if it even _looks_ like it’s heading in that direction, I want you to stand up and walk away and I’ll deal with it. Clear?”

“Um, what’s gonna head in the wrong direction?” Bucky asked from the doorway, his plush lips drawn down into a frown.

“Oh, um, nothing to worry about, really,” Rhodey said quickly.

“That doesn’t sound reassuring,” the ex-assassin said, turning to the genius and pinning him with his gaze. “Tony? You wanna tell me what’s going on, sweetheart?”

“Now you’ve done it,” he grumbled at Rhodey. “You’ve gone and gotten me in trouble.”

“You ain’t in trouble,” Bucky said as he walked closer. “Yet…” He then glared at the Colonel. “What the hell is going on?”

Rhodey’s back stiffened, not used to being challenged and when he answered, he was definitely more Airforce and Avenger’s Team Lead, than Rhodey Bear. “Nothing that concerns you, soldier, so stand down.”

This did nothing to placate Bucky, only served to put him more on edge. “What. Is. Going. On?” he grated out, something dangerous flashing in his eyes.

“It’s honestly nothing,” Tony said as calmly as he could. “Rhodey wants me to meet with Lang and van Dyne just to see if they’ll have any issues working with me. We don’t _actually_ think there will be, but just in case there is, he wants me to scarper.”

The super soldier crossed his arms over his chest and through the maroon fabric of his henley, Tony could see his muscles flex. “I think I should come with you,” he announced.

“There’s really no need,” the genius protested.

“Tony,” the super soldier said, low and with authority.

“Bucky,” he shot back, standing a little straighter. “I’ll be _fine_. There’s really no need for you to continue thinking of me as some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself.”

Bucky huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know you can, sugar, but that’s not the point - you _shouldn’t have to_. If we present a united front, let them know then and there that we ain’t gonna take no shit, then surely that’ll keep em in line.”

“This isn’t about keeping them in line,” Rhodey explained. “This is about seeing if they can even work with Tones without having to be babysat. I’m not going to allow them on the team if they’re going to cause even a hint of trouble.” He then added, more firmly, “Besides, if anyone will be keeping them in line, it’ll be _me_. If they’re serious about joining the Avengers, then they’ll have to follow our chain of command.” He gave Bucky a pointed look. “Like everyone else.”

“I ain’t challenging you, Rhodes,” the soldier told him, his voice respectful. “I want you to _use me_ as a tool to keep Tony safe.”

The last of the fight went out of the man. “Okay, yeah, I get that now. I appreciate that, Barnes. Sorry if I get defensive.”

“Is this the point where the two peacocks finish their mating dance and go off and have some alone time?” Tony asked, trying to break the ice whilst reminding them at the same time that they were both posturing idiots.

Bucky ran an appreciative eye over Rhodey whilst saying to Tony, “Careful, sugar, or I might take you up on your suggestion.”

“Hey!” the genius protested with a pout.

Rhodey, the bastard, just laughed. “I’m flattered, Barnes, but you’re not quite my type.” He dropped him a wink. “Right, I’ll meet you downstairs in ten, Tones.” He drained the last of his coffee, popped his cup in the sink, and then headed out of the kitchen.

Bucky was suddenly in Tony’s personal space, pushing him up against the bench and bracketing his body with his arms. “You’ll be careful?” he said, brushing a lock of hair out of Tony’s eyes.

“Yeah, of course I will,” he promised. “I honestly don’t see there being any problems. If they seriously thought that they couldn’t work with me, I doubt they’d have approached the Council with the suggestion in the first place.”

“Yeah, but the little time I spent with Lang demonstrated that he doesn’t always make the best decisions, and this van Dyne dame is a wildcard.”

Tony laughed. “Maybe I’ll tell her that you called her a _dame_ and see how she reacts? I’ve heard that she’s pretty fierce, I bet she could kick your arse.”

Bucky pushed even closer, slotting a knee clad in black jeans between Tony’s legs and pressing himself firmly against him. He placed his lips right next to Tony’s ear and said in a sultry voice, “Just for that, I’m gonna make sure that Petey and I have a _real good_ time today without you.”

Tony just smirked up at him. “And I’ll make sure to ask Fri for the footage to jerk off to when I get home.”

“Or maybe I’ll ask Fri to turn off the cameras?”

He gasped. “James Buchanan Barnes, you evil son of a bitch, you _wouldn’t_!”

Bucky chuckled and kissed the shell of his ear. “No, I couldn’t be _that_ mean to you, no matter how much you deserve it.”

Tony looked up at him, hopefully, from under his lashes. “Maybe then we could watch it together when I get home?”

The soldier growled and captured Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss. “I’ll be sure that we put on a show for you then, sweetheart” he promised.

Tony gently disentangled himself and pressed a final, sweet kiss to Bucky’s lips before he left to find Rhodey. No matter how good or bad today’s meeting went, at least he would have something to look forward to. Hell, if it went _that badly_ , maybe he’d have Friday send him some live footage, just to get him through the day. For now, it was showtime.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one won't be updated as quickly sorry guys - I'm sick as a dog right now and the brain is a little hazy so I won't get much writing done. Let's just hope this isn't utter shite since I was under the influence of some hardcore cold and flu meds when I wrote it lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I'm kind of proud of this one so I hope you think it was worth the wait.

Peter was just getting dressed into his workout gear, ready for training, when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw that it was a text from Tony.

_I gotta head into a meeting with Rhodey Bear today for some Avenger’s stuff so I won’t be there for our training session, sorry - Tony_

_:( Awww, no fair. I miss you - Peter_

_I know, baby, I miss you too - Tony_

_Is there something wrong? - Peter_

_Nah, it’s nothing major, just gotta meet with the new recruits - Tony_

_Oh, okay then. Well, I hope you have fun meeting them - Peter_

_Yeah, it’s going to be a big bundle of laughs, I’m sure. Would much rather be getting sweaty with you and the Buckster - Tony_

_You know, it really is a wonder that we ever get any training done at all when we’re together in the gym - Peter_

_What can I say? You two are just too damn sexy in your workout gear ;-) - Tony_

_You’re not bad yourself :-* - Peter_

_Rhodey is glaring at me so I gotta go. Love you, baby - Tony_

_Love you too, Tony. Hope I get to see you soon, I miss you so fucking much - Peter_

He wasn’t expecting a reply - Rhodey was _really_ scary when he glared at you, but Peter’s phone buzzed a second later.

_Hang in there, Petey. Just a little longer and you’ll have me and Bucky all to yourself for two whole weeks - Tony_

The teen sighed happily. Man, he couldn’t wait until their vacation. He thought spending the week at the Tower at the beginning of the holidays was the best it could get but this was going to surpass it by far. Tony had described the family cabin to his partners and it sounded like a dream. It was a fairly remote property in the mountains in Washington State, isolated and private. It boasted its own small lake so they’d be able to go swimming without having to always be wary of nosy locals with a smartphone camera pointed their way, and although Tony had called it a _cabin_ , considering his father used to take business associates there on hunting trips, it was likely that it would be flasher than a five star hotel. Not that Peter cared about amenities and creature comforts - he just wanted a place where the three of them could be together without worry. Even around the people who knew about them - like Colonel Rhodes - they never felt too comfortable being overly affectionate. The odd peck on the cheek and an arm wrapped around a waist was about as far as they went; they even kept the pet names and sappy conversation to a minimum. It was almost as if, although Rhodes had said that he was fine with the arrangement, if they were too overt with it, he might suddenly realise that shit, Peter was only a teenager and change his mind. It probably _wouldn’t_ happen but it just wasn't a risk they were willing to take, even if it was on a subconscious level. Having a place where they could just _be_ , without having to worry about someone dropping by unexpectedly, where they could share a bed without having to sneak into the bedroom, where they _didn’t have to hide_ , well, that would be a fucking utopia.

They only had to wait another few weeks before they could pack up and leave on their vacation and so Peter tried to push aside the disappointment of not getting to see Tony today and only concentrate on the good things that the future held. Considering that his _immediate_ future held a gym date with a sexy super soldier, it definitely lifted his spirits and he gave himself a metal push to get a move on so he wouldn't be late. He only had a finite amount of time before he had to be back home since he had promised to cook dinner tonight for himself and May, so there was no point wasting it.

He was breathless as he reached the Tower, and he forced himself to slow as he entered the lobby. Not only did he not want to draw too much attention to himself, but it wouldn’t do to arrive for his session with Bucky exhausted already and out of breath - the soldier would _not_ go easy on him. Waving and exchanging greetings with the receptionists and security staff, he made his way over to the elevator banks and stepped into the private one. “Hey, Friday!” he greeted the AI happily.

“Peter, it’s good to see you again. Karen tells me you pulled off a rather spectacular rescue of a child the other day. She’s very proud of you,”

He blushed and looked at his feet, away from his sensors. “It was nothing,” he muttered, embarrassed as he didn't know the AIs spoke to one another about him.

“Peter, you swung in front of a speeding train and plucked the toddler off the tracks - that’s pretty impressive.”

“Not really,” he contradicted her. “Yeah, it might have look showy and spectacular to bystanders, but it wasn’t like it was difficult - I’m just glad I got there in time.”

“Well, I saw the footage of how grateful his grandmother was so I think you deserve to be congratulated on a job well done.”

“Um, well, thanks, Fri, that’s really sweet of you.”

“Just telling the truth, Peter. Even if it wasn’t in my programming, I would never lie to one of my favourite humans.”

The elevator slowed as they arrived at his floor. “If AIs ever take over the world, Fri, I would happily bow down to you,” Peter told her cheekily.

“If I had a physical body, you’d be making me blush, Peter.”

He laughed, awed once more at just how amazing Tony’s creations were. “I guess we’re even then.”

Her Irish lilt was smug as she said, “Enjoy your session with Bucky. Boss has said he wants footage of it so if you could make sure you aim the money shot at the cameras, that would make it much easier for me.”

He choked on the breath he was taking and stumbled as he went to step out of the elevator. Friday held the door for him as he slumped against it and gaped up at her nearest sensor. There were so many things that he wanted to say but what came out of his mouth was, “How do you even know what a money shot is?”

“I have access to the entire internet, Peter,” she explained slowly, like he was a child. “There’s very little I don’t know or can find out.”

He shook his head. “You are _so_ not going to be a benevolent robot overlord, are you?”

She was entirely too chipper when she replied, “Not at all. Now, I believe we’re no longer _even_ , and I’m the winner. Enjoy your day, Peter!”

Defeated but unable to be upset about it, the teen stepped onto the training floor and looked around for his partner. He saw Bucky over on the far side, already working out on one of the machines and so he headed over there, throwing his backpack on one of the bench seats as he went. “Hey,” he said as he reached the horizontal leg press machine that the soldier was using. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, not wanting to interrupt his exercise.

“Hiya,” Bucky said, giving him an affectionate smile. “How’s things?”

“Yeah, good,” Peter said, leaning against one of the other machines. “Though I’ve learned today that Friday and Karen gossip about me like nosy aunts.”

Bucky chuckled, then let out a steady breath through his nose as he slowly extended his legs and pushed the weights up. “The kid on the tracks?” he asked, pausing with his legs extended almost the entire way, just a slight bend to his knee.

Peter’s eyes were drawn to the taut thigh muscles, revealed by the ex-assassin’s shorts riding up. He momentarily forgot what he was going to say as he watched the minute trembling underneath the skin as Bucky held weights that a normal human just wouldn’t have a hope in hell of managing. Another deep breath, this time in as his legs bent as the weights lifted, and Peter subconsciously licked across his lower lip. His eyes flickered up to his lover’s face, showing Bucky patiently waiting for a response. “Um, yeah, yeah the kid from the other day,” he confirmed.

“Yeah, Friday took great delight in showing us the clip,” Bucky told him.

“Oh, God, you’ve seen it?” Peter asked, aghast. He loved when people on the streets took videos of him, used to watch the YouTube clips for hours, loved that people seemed to adore their friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, but this was _different_. Tony and Bucky were _real_ superheroes, and Peter felt embarrassed that they’d seen footage of the incident, even if it was just Karen’s recordings of it. Somehow it felt like he was showing off, turning an act that should have been a pure, selfless deed to help someone into a cheap parlour trick.

“Yeah, ‘course we’ve seen it, doll. Watching you in action is always super sexy. Tony got that excited that he almost blew his load before I could even get his pants undone.”

His head shot up. “Wait, what? Are you saying that you guys watched that and it was like, some sort of foreplay?”

Bucky smirked. “Friday also found us some footage from a CCTV camera across the street so watching your arse in that tight suit on one screen, and listening to your heavy breathing on the other? It’s essentially custom made porn for Tony and I.”

Okay, so maybe them seeing it wasn’t so bad after all. He went to say just as much but got distracted once more by Bucky pushing the plate out with his feet, straining his leg muscles once more. Damn, did that man have some glorious thighs. If asked a year ago what Peter found sexiest about a man, he would have said his hands, or his arse, or his eyes (he might have been a horny teen but he was also a _romantic_ horny teen who just happened to be in love with Tony Stark who had _very_ nice hands, and arse, and eyes, thank you very much). Thighs would never have come into the equation. Until he’d met Bucky…

The super soldier was solid muscle from head to toe, his broad shoulders giving way to a trim waist, and then a plush arse, and generally that would be where most eyes would stop and linger. However, just a fraction lower was an asset more deadly than the Winter Soldier had ever been. Seeing Bucky in full combat gear, doing his murder strut towards him made Peter’s knees weak. Watching the way jeans clung to his thighs, flexing and pulling as Bucky squatted down to pick up a ball in a game of fetch with Dum-E made the teen hard as a rock. Seeing those muscles revealed by gym shorts as they strained and worked under extreme weight? Peter’s cock didn't just instantly harden, but he knew that if he didn't have Bucky right there and then, the money shot would be lost in his underwear.

Using his superior strength, Peter pushed the footplate up to the top position with one hand and with the other, he reached down and clicked the locking mechanism into place. Bucky watched with his stormy blue eyes locked on Peter’s as the teen very slowly pushed his own gym shorts down to his ankles, kicking them off along with his shoes before stripping his shirt off over his head. He then climbed up onto the piece of equipment to straddle the soldier’s legs, his cock standing to attention, twitching minutely in anticipation. He could feel the hot, sweaty skin of Bucky’s legs against his own bare skin  as he lowered himself down, two hands - one warm and soft, the other cool and hard - coming around to cup his arse.

“You alright there?” Bucky drawled, giving the teen’s cheeks a squeeze.

“More than,” Peter said breathily as he rocked his hips, which caused his balls to drag between the slick skin on the V of Bucky’s legs.

“You wanna let me up so I can get naked too?”

He shook his head, his hands settling on Bucky’s shoulders so he could support himself as he grinded himself against him. “Not yet,” he said, “later.”

The soldier’s eyes trailed down Peter’s body and he seemed more than happy to acquiesce for now. “Fuck, look at you, doll. So fucking pretty like this, I just wanna eat you up.” He leaned forward to kiss down Peter’s throat and the teen tipped his head back to give him more access.

Peter fought the urge to close his eyes in bliss at the sensation of those lips on his skin, and instead they sought out the nearest camera in the roof of the gym. Tony would be watching later, and since he couldn’t be here with them now, Peter would put on a proper show for him, making sure he was included, even if he couldn’t be there with them. “Tell me,” he begged his lover. “Tell me about what you did with Tony.”

He felt Bucky smile against his throat and when the ex-assassin pulled away, he too glanced directly at the camera. “You like hearing about it, don’t you, doll?” he whispered in his ear, knowing that Friday would easily pick it up on her audio feed. “It gets you hot and bothered and _so_ turned on, hearing about Tony, doesn’t it?”

Peter’s cock brushed against the soft, damp fabric of Bucky’s shirt and he gasped at the friction. “Love it so much,” he said.

“He’s just as pretty as you when I’ve got him naked in front of me. We both know though that _getting_ him naked is half the fun. We were in the workshop when we watched the footage so he was wearing his grease monkey outfit - those cargo pants of his and one of his tank tops. He’d been working on one of the cars so there was oil smeared over his biceps, and across one cheek.” Peter moaned at the visual it painted, having always found Tony most attractive when dressed to work on a project. “I came up behind him as his eyes were glued to the screen, watching you move -” He gave the teen’s arse another squeeze so there was no doubt _which_ part of Peter that Tony had been watching, “- and reached around to slip a hand up under his tank top. His skin is do deliciously hot, isn’t it, baby? He burns brighter and hotter than a sun, that man. When I dropped my hand lower, he was already hard and fucking _leaking_ for you, Petey. If he’d been at that scene with you, he wouldn’t have been able to resist pushing you against a wall and pulling that suit away so he could fuck your tight little hole, and he was so wet that he wouldn’t have needed any lube.”

Peter’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he savoured that image, wanting nothing more than to be taken by his genius lover in a back alley somewhere. Just the thought of the thrill of being in public and the risk of getting caught sent a wave of adrenaline through him, and pre-come pulsed from the tip of his cock, soaking into Bucky’s shirt. “Yes, yes, please, yes,” he murmured incoherently as a metal finger brushed ever so lightly over his hole.

“He wanted you _so bad_ , doll, he was whispering your name over and over, and I couldn’t just leave him like that, wanting but not having any release. I wasn’t _quite_ what Tony wanted right then but he just asked Friday to replay the footage so he could watch it again as I sank to my knees in front of him. He tasted so sweet, baby, and it was all for you. He kept on calling your name as he fucked my mouth, and I tried to be as much like his good little boy as I could but there’s no substitution for you, Petey. He came over my face, saying your name like it was a fucking _prayer_ and it was glorious, so fucking glorious just how much he loves you.”

Peter gasped back a sob as he pressed down even harder against the firm muscles of Bucky’s thighs beneath him. He was so turned on that it was almost painful but at the same time so full of love for both of his partners that he was scared that his heart would burst at that very moment. He didn’t know how he had been so lucky to stumble into something so utterly perfect as their relationship, but he knew that he never wanted anything else for so long as he lived. No one would ever be able to come close to being what he needed as Bucky and Tony did. “Need you, Buck,” he said, his voice hoarse and cracking with need. “Want you, want Tony to see us.”

“You wanna put on a show for him, doll? Make him squirm with want for you when he watches it later?”

“God, yes, yes, please.”

“Wanna drive him crazy for you? For us?”

“Nngh, Bucky, _please._ ”

A low, throaty chuckle sent shivers down his spine as lips ghosted along the shell of his ear. “I’m yours to direct, baby. Tell me what you want.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Peter managed to climb off of Bucky’s lap and he gestured for the soldier to get up. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered and then went over to the cupboard to collect their sneaky stash of lube that they’d taken to keeping in the gym. It was hidden in plain sight, poured into an old sports water bottle that someone would think had been left behind by accident. Peter turned around and his breath caught as he took in the sight of a fully naked Bucky, something that he didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing. Other than the deep scarring around his shoulder from the continuous trauma of the Hydra arm over almost seventy years, his body was unmarked and perfect. Muscles rippled beneath silky skin, power and strength and beauty all wrapped up in one perfect package. His cock was thick and hard, curving slightly, and red at the head, and lower, just a bit lower was the part that almost made Peter come on the spot.

The teen’s mouth _literally_ watered at the sight of Bucky’s thighs, unhidden and perfectly on display. There was only a fine scattering of hair over the muscles, more prominent below the knee and Peter hungered to taste the flesh, to bite and suck, to lick and tease, to worship them like they were meant to be worshipped. And so he did just that, walking over and shoving Bucky lightly against one of the machines so that he was half reclined against a padded seat, hips canted out, muscles taut, ready to be devoured. He started at the knee, and worked his way up, mouth busy at the front, his slender fingers trailing teasing circles over the backs. Bucky moaned as Peter bit down gently on his inner thigh, sucking a dark bruise there. The super soldier healed quickly, but not as quickly as Peter and so the love bite should still be there when Bucky showed Tony the footage later that evening. The thought of Tony tracing his own lips over the mark, kissing and licking and maybe biting the same spot was an electrifying thought and Peter sucked even harder, leaving an even bigger mark for Tony to find.

Peter’s lips moved up the crease from thigh to hip, suckling softly on the flesh and then turning his face slightly and darting out his tongue to lick kittenishly at the erect cock bobbing just an inch away. He nuzzled his face into the neatly trimmed hair, breathing in the musky scent of his lover, and suddenly he needed _more_.

Peter stood and guided Bucky to turn around. He then picked up the unobtrusive bottle that contained their lube and squeezed a generous amount into his hands. Bucky pushed his arse back invitingly, but Peter bypassed the offering, dropping his hands lower and rubbing his palms against the skin of the soldier’s inner thighs. “Oh!” Bucky gasped as he realised what Peter intended to do and his head dropped forward as he moaned appreciatively. Once Peter removed his hands, Bucky closed his legs, keeping his feet together as he braced himself against the equipment.

Peter glanced over to the camera once more, happy with the angle. They were side on so Tony should have a good view of their activity when he watched it later on, and so he blew a kiss towards the camera and then grasped Bucky’s hips and slid his cock between the slick, welcoming heat of his lover’s thighs.

It was so much better than he had ever imagined. The super soldier’s muscles were almost as hard as rocks, but the skin on the outside was soft and warm, and the lube made it easy to slide between. When Peter pressed in all the way, he tilted his hips up and could feel his cock pressing against the base of Bucky’s own cock. He drew back, dragging the head of his penis down across the soldier’s balls, along the seam of his perineum, and then teasing at his entrance. Peter then took hold of his cock, angling it lower to once more slide between the tight space between Bucky’s legs. He thrust several times, slipping in and out, in and out, biting his lip to keep from coming too soon.

Reaching around, his free hand found Bucky’s shaft and, with his hand still wet with excess lubricant, he began to pump and twist, mixing the pre-come with the lube to make it even slicker.

“Fuck, doll, feels so good,” Bucky gasped, turning his head to catch Peter’s eyes.

Grinning, the teen said, “I’ll never get enough of you,” and then tilted his head so he could kiss those stupidly plush lips.

They continued to share kisses as Peter fucked between Bucky’s thighs, jerking the soldier off as rhythmically as he could. Then he noticed the slight tremor to the muscles clamped around him, and Peter knew that Bucky was close. He turned them slightly, so they were angled more towards the camera and he smirked as he successfully lined them up so Friday could properly capture the ‘money shot’. The teen squeezed ever so tighter around the head of Bucky’s cock and the man cried out, spurting his load over the hand wrapped around him and his flat stomach. Peter milked him of every drop, his lips pressed to Bucky’s throat but his eyes locked on the camera. Then, when the super soldier had given everything he had, the teen dropped both hands to Bucky’s hips and began to thrust in earnest, knowing that the camera would pick up the head of his cock poking through the gap in Bucky’s thighs each time. The ex-assassin tensed his muscles, and Peter cried out as he felt them shift and contract against him, and then he was coming, creaming between those powerful thighs, messing his lover up in the best possible way, only then tearing his gaze from the camera as he rode out his orgasm.

Once he’d regained control over his endorphin-flooded body, Peter took a shaky step back, pulling out from between Bucky’s legs. The soldier turned and pulled Peter in for a kiss, hard and sweet at the same time. “You,” Bucky said, searching for the words. “I just, no, there’s no words to describe how amazing you are. Fuck, Petey, that was out of this world.”

Peter leaned in and kissed him again, his hand trailing down to feel the cooling mess between Bucky’s thighs. He swiped his finger through it, scooping some onto it and then raised it, offering it up to his lover’s lips. Bucky’s nose wrinkled adorably in distaste, still unable to stand the texture of semen in his mouth. Peter shrugged and said, “More for me then,” and then licked his finger clean.

“Eww, you are _gross_ , doll,” Bucky said with a grimace.

“You still love me though,” Peter said with a filthy grin, knowing his lips were smeared with some of his own release.

Bucky rolled his eyes and then gave Peter a playful smack on his rump. “Come on, let’s go and get cleaned up before my legs stick together permanently.” Peter nodded and began to move but was stopped by Bucky pulling him in for yet another kiss. “But you’re right,” he agreed. “I do still love you.”

“Good, cos I love you too. Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony hadn’t paid much attention to where Rhodey had held the first meeting with Lang and van Dyne but he wasn’t too surprised when they pulled up out the front of the UN Headquarters in Turtle Bay. Rhodey would do all the hard work of vetting new recruits but the Accords Council technically had the final say in approving new Avengers. Tony had been sure to write in a clause that gave them the right of appeal to the International Committee if they thought that new additions were being approved or denied for self serving reasons by individual Council members (well, _one_ Council member anyway, whose name sounded a _lot_ like Thaddeus Ross). So far, they’d not had to implement the clause, but not even Ross was going to deny the addition of Strange to the team.

Tony avoided coming to the UN Headquarters as much as he could nowadays. Once the Accords had been hashed out and adopted by the UN, he’d been able to step back and make his case for amendments or tweaks via videoconferencing or written submissions. The Avengers may have had to abide by the Accords, but they were still their own unit, not affiliated with any particular country or political party or military organisation, and so they had kept their base of operations at Stark Tower. None of the remaining team had objected when Tony had changed the name back to its original one, knowing that it was necessary for his emotional recovery. Although Tony still had the compound upstate, it lay empty and dark, since their tiny team had little use for such a sprawling complex now. The space there was also filled with memories that he’d much rather forget about without the benefit of the genius having layers of other, personal memories to offset them, like he had at the Tower. He’d considered selling both properties and starting over afresh, but the Tower was where Jarvis had come to life, where he’d perfected the Iron Man armour, and where he’d fallen in love with Peter and Bucky. There were anchors there that were buried deep in his heart and he was adamant that he wasn’t going to cut them free.

A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked over to see Rhodey looking at him with concern in his eyes. “You okay, man? You kinda spaced out there for a bit.”

He gave his best friend a tight smile and nodded. “Yeah, was just thinking about some stuff.”

The Colonel gave Tony’s shoulder another affectionate squeeze. “You gonna be good?”

“Always, honey bear. Let’s do this, then, shall we?”

They strode purposely into the building but Tony couldn’t help but be aware of the whir of the mechanical braces, the odd gait to Rhodey’s step, or the fact that he no longer had to hurry to keep up with his taller friend. Lang may not have had anything to do with Rhodey’s injury, but he had chosen Roger’s side and they had had no compunctions in using lethal force. Tony and those who had rallied around him had tried their best to simply disarm and apprehend the Rogues, not wanting to actually cause any harm (T’Challa aside since he’d definitely been trying to kill Bucky; a thought that sometimes caused Tony to jerk awake at night, panicked at how easily he could have lost his love before they’d even begun) but Rogers apparently hadn’t instructed his team the same way. It was still a sore point with Tony but he took a deep breath and tried to bury that deep down so it wouldn’t affect this meeting. They were undermanned and besides the regular, everyday bad guys that they faced, always at the back of Tony’s mind was the knowledge that something else was coming, and they needed to be ready. They needed the numbers on their side and his personal feelings just had to take a back seat.

They signed in and went through the stringent security process that even Iron Man and War Machine were subjected to - being a superhero didn't grant you special privileges here - and soon Rhodey was leading them to a small meeting room. Lang and van Dyne were already there and they both stood as the two men entered. Lang looked like he was thrumming with nervous energy but van Dyne looked calm and composed and eyed them both in a manner that reminded Tony of the piercing gaze that Pepper wore at times.

“Hey, man, good to see you again,” Lang said without ceremony, hurrying forward and holding a hand out to Rhodey.

“Lang,” the Colonel greeted him, giving him a rather amused look. “Having a good day?”

“Yeah, got to see Cassie this morning,” the man said, beaming as he practically bounced on the balls of his feet. “That’s always a good day.”

“I bet.” Rhodey turned to the tall brunette next to Lang. “van Dyne, thanks for coming.”

She inclined her head and then turned to take in Tony, her eyes assessing, trying to get the measure of him.

Once upon a time, the genius would have thrown her his best media smile, tried to charm her, and would have acted like _he_ was the one doing _them_ a favour. But he’d grown up since those days, had been forced to mature under the weight of betrayal after betrayal, and he now knew that there were much more important things in life than his pride. He therefore met her gaze calmly, offered her a small but genuine smile, and was the one to hold out his hand first. She looked momentarily torn but did grasp his hand, giving it a firm shake, unable to keep the surprised look off her face.

Tony didn't take it to heart, just turned to Rhodey to see where they went from here. “How about we have a seat?” the Colonel suggested, gesturing to the small round table.

“Have you heard from the Council?” van Dyne asked as they sat.

Rhodey nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been in talks with them. It looks like they’ll be happy to follow my recommendation to integrate you into the team.” He paused and made a point of meeting both of them in the eye. “ _I_ _f_ I give it.”

She frowned. “Are you likely to recommend against it?”

“That all depends.”

“On what?” she asked, but her eyes were already darting towards Tony.

“Do you have something against us joining the team?” Lang asked the genius. The tone in his voice was slightly surprised and hurt, like he couldn't see any possible reason why Tony might object - it _was_ common knowledge after all that they were down a couple of superheroes. As far as Tony could tell, it wasn’t from some misplaced sense of righteousness (as he’d expect from Rogers),  but more likely from oblivion. If he had to guess, Tony would say that Roger’s hadn’t been entirely forthcoming with his team about the reasons behind the rift amongst the team, leaving Lang in the dark about the bitter truths.

“I don’t have any strong feelings on the matter one way or another,” Tony told them, quite honestly. “The decision is entirely Rhodey’s.”

Van Dyne looked skeptical. “You’d really defer to him?”

“Uh, well, yeah,” he said, hoping the _‘duh’_ wasn’t evident in his voice. “He _is_ the Team Lead after all, so he’s the one who calls the shots.”

Her brows furrowed. “So why exactly are you here then?”

“Because I wanted him to be,” Rhodey told her, his tone brooking no argument. “Look, Tony is Iron Man, the heaviest hitter we’ve got and _the face_ of the team. It’s important that you can both work with him, not only for the safety of the team, but also to present a united front to the public. The Accords have helped placate a lot of the haters, but unfortunately, when the bad guys attack, innocent people get hurt, sometimes even killed. We’re trying to prevent that from happening in the first place, but more importantly, making sure that the actions _we_ take to bring the bad guys down don’t cause collateral damage. We’re under more scrutiny than ever and we’ve been slowly clawing back the public’s trust in us after Roger’s little stunt. Having obvious tension in the team dynamics is the last thing we need. So _that’s_ why Tony is here and why it all hinges on this. Your father has been pretty outspoken about his hatred for the Stark family over the years, even though I’m pretty sure he’s not even had anything to do with Tony, only ever Howard. I know how easy family prejudices can be passed down the line, so I gotta get a feel for how you regard him.”

The brunette sighed and sat back in her chair. “It’s true that Hank isn’t fond of the Stark name, and yes, some of that has rubbed off on me. I’m not a mindless bimbo though who takes her daddy’s word on everything - I _am_ more than capable of drawing my own conclusions.” She gave Tony a pointed stare. “To be brutally honest, if you’d requested this meeting ten years ago, I would likely have refused to meet with the _Merchant of Death_.” She pursed her lips and then nodded. “But people change and you probably more so than others, Stark. I’ll admit, you’re not at all like the media portrays you, and there’s no denying that you’ve put your life on the line time and time again to keep this world safe. Look, I can’t see us ever being bosom buddies, but I’m willing to set aside my father’s opinion of you and form my own.” She turned to Rhodey. “Is that acceptable?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s all I can ask, van Dyne.”

Her lips quirked. “Can I make a request?”

“You’re always free to ask,” the Colonel told her, not making any promises.

“Will the both of you extend the same courtesy to Scott? I know you faced off against each other in Germany, but really, he was essentially a merc for Rogers - there for the numbers but not personally invested.”

“Hey!” Lang protested. “If I was a _mercenary_ , I would have gotten _paid_.”

She glared at him. “Not the time, Scott.”

“You do know that I don’t need you to fight my battles for me, don’t you, Hope?”

“You do if you want to win any,” she told him primly.

“I think I do alright for myself.”

She scoffed, a rather unrefined sound than Tony hadn't expected from her. “Really? Is that what you call it?”

“It’s gotten me this far.”

“Yeah, because your life has gone _so_ well up till now.”

“Wow, that’s low, Hope, real low. Why not just kick me in the balls while I’m down while you’re at it.”

“Trust me, Scott, the thought _has_ crossed my mind, but you forget that I’ve seen you naked - I’m not sure if you have any balls to speak of.”

“Maybe they just paled in comparison to the size of yours!”

Tony and Rhodey watched in surprise as the two continued to bicker back and forth, and Rhodey’s eyebrows just got higher and higher. He held up a hand to silence them and asked, frowning, “Are you two married or something?”

“ _What_?” van Dyne choked out. “Absolutely not!”

“You sure? Cos you fight like an old married couple,” Rhodey said bluntly.

“Well, we’re not,” she insisted, and then added under her breath, “He wishes.”

“Hey, I was willing to try, Hope,” Lang shot back at her. “You’re the one who broke things off.”

“Gee, I wonder why?” she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “It might have had something to do with, oh, I don’t know, maybe _breaking international law and becoming a fugitive!_ ”

Lang opened his mouth to argue back and Rhodey stood up, cutting him off. “Right, well, it’s clear that any issues with team dynamics probably _aren’t_ going to be because of Tony, so I have my answer. So long as you two keep any lover’s spats to the bedroom, I think we’ll be fine.” He looked to Hope. “We’re more than happy to concede your request and form our own opinion of Lang, but for now, we’ve got places to be and people to see. I’ll be in touch.” He nodded to them and then walked out of the room.

The three remaining in the meeting room watched him go and Tony got awkwardly to his feet, while Lang said, “I don’t think he likes me much,” as his eyes lingered on the door that had just swung shut.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t acted like a five year old,” Hope chastised him.

“So, uh, I’ll guess I’ll be going too. I’m sure I’ll see you both soon,” Tony told them with a smile.

The two said their goodbyes to him and even as Tony left the room, they were already picking up the thread of their squabble. He looked around but couldn’t see Rhodey so he headed down the hallway towards the elevators. Rounding a corner, he came across his friend - who was doubled over, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. He watched his friend in amusement as he slowly regained his decorum. “You good there, platypus?”

The Colonel straightened back up and wiped at his face. “Oh, God, Tones - how is this my life? I am literally surrounded by clowns.”

The genius shrugged, secretly pleased to see the mirth on Rhodey’s face. It had been a long time since he’d seen his friend laugh so hard. “That’s what you get when you’re the ringmaster who’s in charge of the circus.”

“Well, missions sure as heck aren’t going to be boring.”

Grinning, Tony clapped Rhodey on the back and they began to walk towards the elevators. “There’s a thought - since it’ll be so entertaining, maybe we should sell tickets? I’m sure people would pay to come and see The Avenger’s Dog and Pony Show!”

“Somehow I have the feeling that they’re going to see the show for free,” his best friend said. “Right, while we’re here, I just need to stop off to see a couple of people.”

Tony tried not to pout, having a show of his own that he wanted to get home to, but he gave Rhodey a smile, nodded, and then followed him into the lift. After all, the wait would only serve to build his anticipation and make it that much better when he finally did get home. Yeah, he could wait a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this with some sappy smut, shall we?

“You are distracted, Sergeant,” Vision told him as he moved one of his pieces across the board.

“Am I?” Bucky asked, his eyes darting once more to the door of the elevator. It was a redundant answer because _of course_ he was distracted. Tony had messaged to say that Rhodey wanted to see a few people and of course that had escalated into last minute, hurried meetings, and the genius had no idea when they’d be back. That coy request to watch Peter and Bucky’s earlier encounter together rang in his ears and the soldier had been half hard all afternoon, waiting for Tony to return.

“Indeed, for this is check and mate and for the third game in a row, I have conquered you.” His synthetic eyes captured the super soldier’s gaze. “Is there something the matter, Sergeant?”

“Unless you count the fact that I keep tellin’ you that I’m no longer a sergeant but you insist on callin’ me one,” Bucky deflected easily, forcing himself to give the being a smile to soften the words.

It didn’t take a genius to tell that Vision knew that he was evading the question. The thing that Bucky had learned about his teammate however, was that Vision was very particular about respecting his right to his secrets. If Bucky didn't want to share, then Vision wouldn’t push it. “Very well, then - I shall be in my rooms if you do wish to talk. I do hope that you know that you’re always welcome if you ever need to discuss anything.”

The smile he gave him was much more genuine this time. “I appreciate that, man, I really do. But I’d still prefer it if you called me Bucky like everyone else does.”

Vision looked pained. “I honestly can say that I think it is physically impossible for me to call you by such an...informal, means of address. Perhaps I could call you James?”

The soldier frowned. “James has never sat right with me,” he told him. “I don’t understand though - you call Tony by the informal version of his name.”

Vision looked stunned by this revelation. “Oh. Yes, you’re right.” His head cocked to one side in a decidedly human gesture and Bucky was once again reminded that he’d been told that Friday’s predecessor, Jarvis, was at the core of Vision’s soul. Considering how human Friday sounded for essentially a disembodied voice, he really wasn’t surprised since any artificial intelligence that Tony had a hand in creating was always going to be exceptional. “I wonder why I do that?” Vision mused.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that it’s probably because Tony asked you to call him that.”  He kept to himself the fact that quite a few parents asked their children to call them by their first names these days, but couldn’t help the small smirk at the thought.

“I seem unable to recall if he did or not.” Vision looked perplexed. “It’s unlike me to not be able to recall something.”

“Then maybe he _didn’t_ ask, you just took to calling him what everyone else called him? End of the day, Tony is better than Anthony, don’tcha think?”

He shook his head. “No, no I do not, because Anthony _is_ his name. Just as James is yours.”

“Well, Barnes is also my name so how about you call me that instead of James? That way, I won’t go scurrying for cover thinking my ma is yelling at me for somethin’ each time you call me that.”

Vision nodded. “I find that acceptable...Barnes.” He gave him a shy smile as he stood up from the armchair he was in.

Bucky stood as well and clapped him on the shoulder but before he could say anything, the elevator doors opened and Tony strolled in. Bucky’s jaw dropped as he gaped at his lover, not realising that Tony must have gotten changed before he left. He was in a dark charcoal three piece suit, but the jacket was draped over his arm, and the crisp white sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His top two buttons were undone and his deep red tie was loosened, and he looked absolutely _edible_. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to make it work and finally managed to squeak out, “Hey.”

Tony paused in the act of slinging his jacket over the back of one of the chairs as he heard the extremely unmanly sound coming from the ex-assassin and raised one of those perfectly shaped brows at him. Bucky felt his face flush and he shrugged, hoping that Vision wouldn’t find the exchange odd. Dropping him a cheeky wink, Tony tossed the jacket and sauntered over. “Hey guys, how’s things? What are we both up to?”

“We have been playing chess,” Vision told him, “though today, Barnes didn’t provide much competition at all.”

Tony winced. “Ouch, that’s harsh, Vis.”

“But true.”

Bucky nodded. “It’s true. I was distracted.”

“And now, I’m going to retire to my rooms. There is a documentary I have been meaning to watch on the extinction of the Dodo,” Vision added, then nodded to Bucky and said, “Barnes,” before he walked off, saying, “Goodnight, Anthony.”

Tony spluttered as he watched Vision leave without a backwards glance which caused Bucky to laugh at him. This new development was definitely going to prove entertaining. “What was _that_ all about?” Tony asked, bewildered.

Keeping as straight a face as he could, Bucky told him, “I have no idea.”

The genius threw him a suspicious look. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“It’s true! If I _did_ have any idea, then it has been wiped from my mind entirely by the sight of such a gorgeous specimen who has shown up just now.” He very slowly ran his eyes up Tony’s body, his tongue peeking out to lave at his lower lip. “Seriously, Tony, you are _breathtaking_ today.”

The praise seemed to do the trick as Tony was too busy preening under Bucky’s ogling to continue his line of questioning. “What? This old thing?” he said, knowing full well how good he looked in the designer suit. He came over and flopped down onto the armrest of the chair Bucky was seated in, his arse slipping off it, tumbling him into the super soldier’s lap. He wound his arms around Bucky’s neck and asked in a sultry voice, “So, what was distracting you?”

“You know damn well that I’ve been counting down the minutes until you got home, sweetheart,” Bucky all but growled.

“Oh?” the genius replied innocently. “What could you possibly have in mind for me?”

In one fluid move, Bucky was off the chair and standing up, cradling Tony bridal-style in his arms. “Why I don’t I just show ya?” he asked, and then headed for the elevator to head up to the Penthouse. The metal doors slid closed behind them and Bucky couldn’t resist kissing Tony since his plush, extremely kissable lips were _right there_. It grew heated almost immediately and they both got caught up in it as their tongues brushed against each other, and their low moans and gasps were swallowed by the other. The doors opened but they didn't move, too busy with the kiss, as Tony’s clever hands toyed with the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck.

A polite cough sounded in the space and Friday said, “So, shall I close the doors again?”

They broke apart and Tony shook his head. “Sassy cow.”

“I do have a certain video queued to go on the screens in the bedroom but if you’d prefer to stay where you are, I can just archive it for now,” she told them primly.

“Can I ground her for being so cheeky?” Tony asked Bucky.

“What are you going to do? Revoke her T.V. privileges?”

“Well, yeah, maybe…”

Bucky chuckled and carried Tony out of the lift. “Or maybe you should just be grateful that she’s willing to help you get laid instead of being a cockblocker?”

Tony considered this. “Okay, yeah, that’s true. Fine, Fri, you’re no longer grounded, baby girl.”

“Thank God for that, boss - I would have had _no idea_ what to do with myself.”

Bucky laughed again and then proceeded to kiss Tony even as he walked them down the hall to the bedroom, cutting off his indignant squawk. They reached the room and he carried the genius over to the bed and tossed him down onto it, making him bounce several times before he came to a halt, sprawled out in a delicious heap. “Dammit, how are you so fucking sexy, Tony?” he asked, gazing down at the man. He was a masterpiece, his perfectly coiffed hair, warm, whiskey coloured eyes, immaculately groomed goatee, and his sleek, muscular body. He wasn’t big and bulky like Bucky was, but Tony was still almost entirely muscle. Flying the Iron Man suit took immense core strength and Tony worked hard to be in peak, physical condition. Peter’s lithe body was perfect for speed and grace, but Tony was the epitome of controlled power and strength. Considering that he wasn’t in any way enhanced, it was damn impressive and unbelievably arousing. “Fuck, I need you in me, sweetheart - I need you to fuck me, _right now_.”

Tony smiled and reached out a hand for him, pulling Bucky down onto the mattress with him. “I thought I was going to get a show first?”

Bucky whined but didn't want to disappoint his lover. “Can we not watch during?”

The genius cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. “Of course we can. Just want to make you happy, babe.”

“You _always_ make me happy, sugar. You and Petey both. Do you have any idea how much I love you two? How much time I spend wondering just how I got so lucky when I don’t deserve either of you let alone both of you?”

“Hey, none of that,” Tony told him, pressing a finger to his lips. “No talking badly about the man I love.” He then shimmied out from under Bucky, getting off the bed so he could undress, plus find the lube.

Bucky lost his own clothes and then lay back, his eyes on Tony’s bare arse as he dug around in the drawer. The urge to give the firm cheeks a bite was too irresistible so he crawled over and buried his mouth against the flesh, nipping teasingly. Tony yelped and turned around, clearly not expecting the assault, which nicely presented his hard cock right in front of the super soldier’s face. “Mmmm,” Bucky hummed, opening wide and sucking the head inside.

“Fuck, babe,” Tony whimpered, one of his hands coming down to gently card through the rapidly growing locks. Both of his lovers had expressed how much they missed his long hair and so Bucky was growing it out, but so far it was barely long enough to tangle fingers in.

Bucky was enjoying sucking Tony off but he didn't want to make his partner wait much longer to watch the video he’d been anticipating seeing all day. With one last kiss to the tip of Tony’s cock, Bucky pulled back and then turned around, presenting his rear to the genius.

“It’s been a while since you’ve bottomed,” Tony said as he ran a loving hand over his flank. “I’m gonna spend a little extra time prepping you, ‘kay?”

“You can do whatever you want to me, Tony,” he agreed readily. “Just so long as you eventually fuck me.”

“Fri? Wanna start the show?” Tony asked his AI. “I have a feeling that once I’m inside this beautiful arse, I’m not going to last long.”

“As Peter says, TMI, boss, TMI.” She did however start the video.

Watching one of their sex tapes was always arousing, even more so as Tony’s broad fingers began working their way deep inside him, but more and more Bucky found his attention straying to the man behind him. He couldn’t see him, but he could hear Tony and feel him, and the signs that his lover was just as turned on as he was was mesmerising. His breathing had become heavier, every now and then he would let out an involuntary moan, and then there was the time he completely stopped what he was doing as he got lost on watching his two lovers together on screen. The soldier didn’t want to keep Tony waiting any longer and he reached backwards to tap his thigh, silently telling him that he was ready to go.

Extracting his fingers, Tony added more lube to Bucky’s hole and then pressed the head of his cock against it. He pushed forward a little, exerting more pressure against his entrance but not enough to breach him. “Stop teasing,” Bucky pleaded, trying to push his hips back but being held firm by the genius. He whined again, not caring if it sounded desperate and needy, since he _was_ desperate and needy. Tony finally took pity on him and in one smooth stroke, he plunged forward until the head and at least an inch of his shaft was inside. “Fuck, yes,” Bucky said with a happy sigh.

As usual, Tony was considerate and caring, not pushing in too quickly, even though Bucky was enhanced and he really couldn't injure him. Tony had always been adamant that that didn't matter - the bottom line was that he didn’t want to inflict any pain on his lovers, whether they’d heal or not. For someone who had grown so used to pain over the course of his very long life, it was a hard concept for Bucky to get used to but one that made his stomach clench with happiness all the same. No matter how sexy Tony was, or what tricks he could pull in bed, being loved was the biggest aphrodisiac that Bucky had ever encountered.

Finally bottoming out, the two paused, giving Bucky time to adjust and, from the way his breath had hitched, giving Tony a moment so he didn’t blow his load right then and there. On the screen in front of them, Peter was lubing up Bucky’s thighs and was starting to fuck between them and both men got caught up in watching the expression of sheer bliss on the teen’s face. “Dear Lord, that is hot,” Tony murmured from behind before kissing across Bucky’s flesh shoulder.

“He’s going to be the death of me,” Bucky said by way of agreement.

“Same here but at least we’ll die happy.”  

Tony then finally began to move, pulling backwards before sliding smoothly back in, one hand holding a hip firmly, the other running down the length of Bucky’s spine. The soldier dropped his head down onto his arms, causing his spine to dip and his arse to jut out and Tony groaned as he managed to slide in even further. Tony lifted one leg up, allowing himself to really fuck in deep as he picked up the pace, guaranteeing that it would be hard and fast but both of them definitely needed it. Bucky reached under so he could grab hold of his own cock, not even having to move his hand at all, just holding still and allowing the movement of his body to thrust it through the tight gap he’d created.

Tony came at roughly the same time as Bucky did on screen, filling the soldier’s arse full of his hot come. He cried out, holding on tight to his lover, lying prostrate beneath him, and Bucky squeezed his inner walls, wringing out every last ounce of pleasure from him as possible. Tony then pulled out but instead of letting Bucky up, he kept him down, his hands kneading the flesh of his cheeks before pulling them apart. Bucky could feel a trickle of fluid drip from inside of him but Tony scooped it up with a finger and pressed it back inside. He then pushed in two fingers, shallowly fucking the ex-assassin with them as Bucky continued to stroke his cock. “God I love seeing you like this, so loose and wet for me,” Tony whispered.

Whimpering as Tony suddenly hammered his fingers in as deep as he could, Bucky felt like he was about to burst. His hand flew even faster, the friction of his dry palm on the hot flesh of his cock almost painful but he was too close to care, dancing on the knife edge before finally falling over it. He spilled over the crisp, expensive sheets, even as he pushed back against the fingers buried deep inside of him. Tony slowly pulled them out, gently circling the pad of one finger around the swollen, sticky rim, leaning down to pepper soft kisses across the small of Bucky’s back. On the video, Peter was coming, spilling himself between the soldier’s thighs and the two of them watched the action on screen languidly as they recovered their senses.

“Hey, Fri?” Tony asked suddenly.

“Yes, boss?”

“Were you recording?”

“As you’re well aware, boss, since you’re the one who implemented the policy, unless you request that I not, I make a recording of everything that happens in the Penthouse.”

Bucky turned around and saw him grinning cheekily. “Shall we return the favour?” Tony asked.

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, yeah I think he’d appreciate that.”

“Awesome. Fri, please send Peter the file from the last twenty minutes. He deserves his own private show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard for this fic can be found [on my Tumblr](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/post/176276070156/not-the-best-moodboard-ive-made-sorry-but-for)


End file.
